Mi Ángel
by Chibi-Katen
Summary: Anna se encuentra con unos sujetos y pasa por un mal momento, pero llegará su angel para salvarla?rnCorto, pero Lindo ! YxA
1. Serios problemas en el camino

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es Obra de el inteligente señor Takei!

Chocolove: menos mal que no son tuyos , porque si no yo ya seria ChibiLove (que gay!) -

Chibi: y eso fue otro de tus chistes malos?

Chocolove: y que no te vas a reir? uu

Chibi: Jjajajaja xD

Chocolove: te dio risa mi chiste ?

Chibi: No ¬¬, solo fingí para evitar un suicidio

Chocolove: uu volvamos a fanfic si?

Chibi: Al fin dices algo más interesante! ¬¬

Mi Ángel

Camino el pasillo abriendo la puerta donde se encontraba el cuarto de su prometido, no estaba, donde podría estar?

Seguro se fue otra vez a pasear con Manta piensa la itako en voz alta

Dejando una nota, avisando que estaría afuera por unas horas, la rubia se encaminó a la tienda más cercana en busca de la comida para la cena…percatándose antes de unos jóvenes cerca de su casa, haciéndole caso omiso a el mismo, continuó su camino…

Mientras-

Hasta Luego Yoh –se despedía el niño cabezón de su amigo

Hasta luego manta, nos vemos mañana –responde el joven de cabello castaño

Mientras-

Anna ya venia de regreso, situándose en una calle

poco transitada, ni siquiera se percató de haber entrado ahí, pero de igual manera continuo su camino, ya que según ella sabe, es bastante poderosa…

Lo sentía, lo oía, la joven itako estaba siendo seguida por alguien?

deja la paranoia a un lado, se dice a si misma.

Acaso era realidad o tan solo Imaginación? El sujeto iba avanzando el paso, la rubia comenzó a acelerar su paso, topándose con otro sujeto delante de ella (los dos de unos 16 o 17 años) ¿Qué acaso esto ya estaba planeado?

No, los reconoció, eran aquellos que la vieron salir sola de su casa…

Apurada? Le pregunta en forma burlona el joven que se encontraba frente a ella…

Eso no te interesa –le responde la itako intentando no hacer notar su nerviosismo…


	2. Y ahora se tú eres mi Angel

mientras-

un joven de cabellos castaños, con unos audífonos naranjas muy peculiares, se iba acercando a la calle donde se encontraba la rubia, claro oyendo su música preferida ''Reggae Roots''

mientras-

el sujeto atrás de la rubia la agarra del brazo, ambos sujetos la acorralan contra la pared…

danos todo el dinero que tengas y claro quizás podrías regalarnos algo mas -dice uno de los tipos con cierta lujuria

Anna comienza a forcejear y a desesperarse para que la soltaran, desesperada imaginando que podría ocurrir lo peor…

suéltenme por favor grita y a la vez suplica la joven itako, mientras un par de lagrimas salen de sus ojos…

El joven shaman de audífonos naranjas, logra escuchar los gritos de aquella joven ''desconocida'' y corre intentando acercarse al lugar de donde provienen las voces…

(Aclaración: como no quiero ver a annita sufrir no deje que le hicieran nada malo jeje aclaro que no la violaron,solo la besaron y la forcejearon xP… Bueno continuo)

Se queda helado al ver quien era, como se atrevía ese sujeto a besarla

como se atrevían a si quiera agarrarla y hacerla sufrir..a su prometida… a su Anna…

Cuchilla de Buda-grita el Joven Shaman Agitando fuertemente su espada, esa mirada de odio, aquella mirada irreconocible en Yoh Asakura, estaba expuesta en su persona…

los sujetos quedaron muy mal heridos

Se acerco a los sujetos con la decisión de quitarles la vida, pero lo pensó, le dio lastima, repugnancia, y asco, lo único que hizo fue es dejarlos Inconscientes en la vía solitaria, quizás alguien les devolvería su acto… (los hubiera querido matar pero como dice Yoh ''yo jamás seria capaz de matar a alguien u.u'')

Yoh corrió a donde se encontraba Anna, totalmente nerviosa y llorando, era primera vez que la veía así, tan indefensa, sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó diciéndole ''tranquila… todo estará bien''

Yoh la llevo a casa, sirvió algo de chocolate caliente y ambos se sientan en la mesa, ella ya más calmada solo dice un tímido ''gracias''

Yoh la mira con ternura, le agarra ambas manos delicadamente y le susurra de manera tierna, Te Amo Anna Kyouyama

La itako se sorprendió bastante, no se esperaba algo así de parte de el joven Asakura, sonrojándose, y bajando la mirada le responde ''Yo También te Amo Yoh Asakura''

El joven se acerca a ella besándola tiernamente, y ella con delicadeza le corresponde

Un frió comienza a azotar en la casa..

Yoh puedo dormir hoy contigo? –pregunta la joven rubia

Claro – responde con una sonrisa el Joven Shaman .

Fin!


End file.
